


[Podfic] Five Times Tim Gutterson Didn't Get Hit On By an Avenger

by dapatty



Category: Justified, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Tim Gutterson Didn't Get Hit On By an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Tim Gutterson Didn't Get Hit On By an Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098977) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Five%20Times%20Tim%20Gutterson%20Didn%27t%20Get%20Hit%20on%20By%20an%20Avenger.mp3) | **Size:** 9.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:39
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015032204.zip) | **Size:** 5.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:39

  
---|---


End file.
